This is a supplementary grant application which states that the Umatilla Tribal Alcohol Program is asking for $10,000 to hire an additional alcoholism counselor. The new counselor's task will be to combat alcohol abuse and alcoholism by: 1) providing an Alcoholism and Drug Counseling program for the Indian people in the county jail and Eastern Oregon State Hospital. The counselor will make efforts to bridge a gap between institutions and society by utilizing the mini halfway house and resources as a means of follow-up; 2) Assisting the other members of the counseling staff in outreach work; 3) participating in alcoholism and drug workshops with efforts to educate the community about the problem; 4) creating added activities for the people of the Umatilla Indian Reservation.